doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Roberto Salguero
Morelia, Michoacán, México |pais = México |estado = Activo |facebook = Roberto-Salguero-360605154128738 |twitter = SalgueroRoberto |instagram = robesalguero }}Roberto Salguero es un actor, locutor y cantante mexicano. Conocido por ser la voz de Mikey Munroe en Bunsen es una bestia, Tribore Menendez en Final Space, entre otros. MikeyMonroe.png|Mikey Munroe en Bunsen es una bestia, su personaje más conocido. 367937.jpg|Tribore Menendez en Final Space, otro de sus personaje más conocidos. SilasKarlisle BBEvolution.png|Silas Karlisle en Beyblade Burst: Evolution. Muzzle.jpg|Muzzle en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Slick-robozuna-7.73.jpg|Slick en Robozuna. ARC-V Yuto.png|Yuto en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. DITFFutoshi.png|Futoshi en DARLING in the FRANXX. DC - Kukun.jpg|Kukun en Devilman Crybaby. MP100 Jun.png|Jun Sagawa en Mob Psycho 100. Will O. Whisp (TAMB).jpg|Will O. Whisp en The Ancient Magus' Bride. Shojin (KDLFDH-LBDU).jpg|Shojin en Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato. Súper Todd (LADLCH).jpg|Súper Todd en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey. VLDUnilu.png|Vendedor Unilu en Voltron: El defensor legendario. RiverdaleAndré.png|Andre en Riverdale. Filmografía Series animadas *Mikey Munroe en Bunsen es una bestia *Tribore Menendez en Final Space *Slick en Robozuna *Súper Todd en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey *Muzzle en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Jeremiah Danvers en DC Super Hero Girls (2019) *Unilu (Temp. 4) / Vendedor Unilu en Voltron: El defensor legendario *Hombre 1 / Reportero 1 en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug *Gerente / Gallina 3 en Cupcake y Dino: Servicios generales *Soldado imperial 2 (ep. 05) en LEGO Star Wars: All Stars *Voces adicionales en HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh *Voces adicionales en Mysticons *Voces adicionales en El mundo de Craig *Voces adicionales en Campamento de verano (serie animada) *Voces adicionales en She-Ra y las princesas del poder *Voces adicionales en La colina de Watership *Voces adicionales en Los autos locos (2017) *Voces adicionales en Las épicas aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos *Voces adicionales en Star Wars: La Resistencia *Voces adicionales en Rápidos y furiosos: Espías al volante Anime *Hermano Lucas 1 / Hombre 3 en Baki *Yuto / Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V *Silas Karlisle en Beyblade Burst: Evolution *Kukun en Devilman Crybaby *Will O. Whisp en The Ancient Magus' Bride *Futoshi en DARLING in the FRANXX *Jun Sagawa en Mob Psycho 100 *Voces adicionales en Beyblade Burst *Voces adicionales en La canción perdida *Voces adicionales en El bosque del piano *Voces adicionales en Hi Score Girl *Voces adicionales en Baki *Voces adicionales en Megalo Box *Voces adicionales en Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody *Voces adicionales en Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor *Voces adicionales en Kengan Ashura *Voces adicionales en Magmell ultramarino *Voces adicionales en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar Películas de anime *Shojin en Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato *Voces adicionales en Mary y la flor de la hechicera *Voces adicionales en Your Name Series de TV *Jesse Flynn (Aren Buchholz) en When Calls the Heart (T. 5-) *Andre (Stephan Miers) en Riverdale *Tariq (Joshua Triplett) y Mesero en Girlboss *Kevin en The Keepers *AJ (Clark Moore) en Loca ex-novia *Voces adicionales en RuPaul: Carrera de Drag Queens *Voces adicionales en El mundo oculto de Sabrina *Voces adicionales en El legado *Voces adicionales en The Mandalorian Películas *P (Matthew Beard) en Johnny English 3.0 *Chico estudiante (Connor Murdock) en No me las toquen *Voces adicionales en Los caballeros *Voces adicionales en Isi y Ossi *Voces adicionales en La dama y el vagabundo *Voces adicionales en Infierno en la tormenta *Voces adicionales en X-Men: Dark Phoenix *Voces adicionales en Aladdín *Voces adicionales en After: Aquí empieza todo *Voces adicionales en ¡Shazam! *Voces adicionales en La rebelión *Voces adicionales en El bosque maldito *Voces adicionales en Capitana Marvel *Voces adicionales en Battle Angel: La última guerrera *Voces adicionales en Glass *Voces adicionales en Máquinas mortales *Voces adicionales en Bumblebee *Voces adicionales en Operación Overlord *Voces adicionales en Cuando ellas quieren (versión BuenaVista) *Voces adicionales en Matar o morir *Voces adicionales en La chica en la telaraña *Voces adicionales en Upgrade *Voces adicionales en Una segunda oportunidad *Voces adicionales en Verano del 84 *Voces adicionales en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars *Voces adicionales en Avengers: Infinity War *Voces adicionales en Verdad o reto *Voces adicionales en Attraction: La guerra ha comenzado *Voces adicionales en La torre oscura Películas animadas *Albert en Albert *Tigre en ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película *Voces adicionales en Día de muertos *Voces adicionales en La leyenda de Klaus *Voces adicionales en Los locos Addams (2019) *Voces adicionales en La vida secreta de tus mascotas 2 *Voces adicionales en UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos *Voces adicionales en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 *Voces adicionales en DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis *Voces adicionales en El Grinch (2018) *Voces aidiconales en Cenicienta *Voces adicionales en Deep, el pulpo Videojuegos * Voces adicionales en Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order Interprete [[Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro|'Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro']]: * Tema de entrada: ''Soldier Dream ''(junto con: Mauren Mendo, Jerry Velázquez, Rick Loera, Pascual Meza, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Fernando Fartonell, Mario Heras) * Tema de cierre: ''Yakusoku no ashita he ''(junto con: Mauren Mendo, Jerry Velázquez, Rick Loera, Pascual Meza, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Fernando Fartonell, Mario Heras) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Candiani Dubbing Studios (desde 2018) *CineDub *Diseño en Audio (desde 2018) *IDF *Labo *Lola MX (desde 2019) *New Art Dub (desde 2018) *Producciones Bayoneta (desde 2018) *Producciones Grande (desde 2018) *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub (desde 2018) *Taller Acústico S.C. (desde 2018) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 2020